rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Resistance Sniper
The Resistance Sniper first appeared in Planning the Heist, and later made a larger appearance in Spiral. Role in Plot Battle on the Highway The sniper was originally seen in a flash of a team of Insurrectionists walking down the highway in Planning the Heist. However, he was first seen in person when he was sent as part of a response team to recover the briefcase from Team A. He shot Maine in the chest with his sniper rifle during the chase and nearly shot Carolina. However, York soon caught up to the truck he was on and rammed into it, sending the soldier off. Using his jetpack, however, the sniper was able to survive and get back into the fight. As he was flying to help his two allies, however, Maine punches him, causing him to hit a wall. Later, he is briefly seen on the passenger seat of a Warthog attempting to shoot down Tex, who passes by him on her motorcycle. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards The sniper makes his return in Oversight at the Longshore Shipyards, where he is seen killing a gull with his sniper and cheering about it with his fellow Insurrectionist soldiers. When the Freelancers attacked, all other snipers were killed inside of a Domed Energy Shield that North Dakota deployed. One of the soldiers pulled out an SMG, despite the Sniper saying not to do so, and shot the shield from the inside. However, the bullet ricocheted back towards the shooter, killing him. Still pulling the trigger, the dead shooter inadvertently fired his SMG, causing the bullets to ricochet off the shield, rapidly killing everyone inside, including the Insurrectionist Sniper. Appearance The Resistance Sniper appears to have full ODST armor, also equipped some sort of visor and a knife on his shoulder. He also appears to have sniper shells attached to his wrist and a crosshair emblem on his chestplate. His colors are much like the others, maroon and steel. Skills and Abilities The Resistance sniper has very accurate marksman skills, which are first seen during Spiral, where he shoots the Freelancers from a distance, out of sight. He would have directly shot Agent Carolina in the spine if it was not for Maine's interception of the bullet. He is also seen doing target practice with his sniper team at the Longshore Shipyards in Oversight, where he was able to shoot a seagull only seconds after it landed. The Resistance Sniper's skills are seen again the following episode where his team of snipers are attempting to shoot Carolina. Upon his first shot he is nearly able to shoot Carolina in the head, which may have resulted in her death. Moments after this, the sniper was able to shoot a grenade in midair, preventing it from harming him and his team. He also appears to be a capable fireteam leader, shown when North Dakota throws a portable domed energy shield as he instantly guessed the affects of shooting from the inside of it. Ordering his team to "Stand down," he would have succeeded in keeping them from harm if it was not for one of his undisciplined soldiers, causing the deaths of him and his team. Trivia *He appears to have a crosshair emblem on his chest plate, indicating his marksman skills.. *When the sniper takes aim at Carolina, the laser sighting is oddly shown coming from the scope of the rifle, despite no sniper rifle in the Halo series ever having been shown with such an attachment. *His appearance differs from Seasons 9 and 10. In Season 9, his helmet has a black stripe on the helm and maroon trim on the helmet cheeks. In Season 10, his helmet only has a maroon stripe and the rest of his helmet is steel. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Charon Industries